Morality Strikes Back
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: Phoebe is going to kill Cal Greene, all written in the future. Obviously some things in that future aren't going to happen, but what will??? Read and Review plz!! (Chapter 4 up, Unfinished)
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This would be set in season 5 I suppose seeing as Phoebe's friend had been murdered and the murderer had just finished the trial (it sometimes takes up to 18 months). If you haven't seen Morality Bites from Season 2 you are at a huge disadvantage. Anyway. No knowledge past "Lost and Bound" (includes the Cole's-been-possesed-by-The-Source thingy) Anyway- Enjoy!  
  
"Dammit" Phoebe yelled, storming into the house.  
  
"Didn't go well?" Piper asked  
  
"The hell it didn't, that bastard--"  
  
"Phoebe, calm down" Cole told her  
  
"Sophie was killed by that bastard, and they didn't even jail him" Phoebe frowned "How can I be calm? Greene got away with murder. Stupid technicalities"  
  
"Greene? You never mentioned that" Piper said "Cal Greene?"  
  
"Hey guys" Paige said bundling down the stairs "What happened? Is he gonna rot in jail?"  
  
"No. Unfortunately" Phoebe frowned, glaring furiously  
  
"Cal Greene, Phoebe?" Piper repeated  
  
"Yeah. Your point?"  
  
"Has it slipped your mind totally? Future, Nathaniel Pratt, Cal Greene, Burnt at the stake?"  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe asked confused "Ohhh" Phoebe moaned "I so forgot about it"  
  
"Forgot what?" Cole asked  
  
"We once went to the future to save Phoebe from being executed" Piper explained to Cole and Paige  
  
"For what?" Paige asked  
  
"Murdering Cal Greene" Piper answered  
  
"Oh" Paige exclaimed "Hmm. I thought he was the murderer.  
  
"Piper you are so freaking about nothing. That future aint happening any time soon" Phoebe argued  
  
"How can you be sure?" Cole asked  
  
"Prue was there. And Melinda. Piper, we aint got a Piper Jnr running around at the moment"  
  
"So what if *some* of it wont be happening? Some of it may!"  
  
"Who's Melinda?" Cole asked  
  
"Little Piper" Phoebe giggled  
  
"In the future I have a kid" Piper grinned "she is the most gorgeous thing you ever saw"  
  
What exactly was in the future?" Paige asked  
  
Piper sighed. "To turn a kinda long story short, I'll tell ya the basics. Phoebe had a premonition in 1999 of her being burnt at the stake. So we travelled to when the premonition took place. We learnt that Phoebe was being executed for murdering Cal"  
  
"We also found out I killed Cal because a technicality set Cal free from charge of murder, and I was furious so I killed him with a new power of mine. As Leo told us" Phoebe explained further  
  
"Leo?" Paige asked  
  
"Future Leo told me that my powers had evolved and I killed Cal with it" Phoebe explained even further "But why are we stressing now? I don't have that power"  
  
"You might soon" Piper pointed out  
  
"And if I do kill Cal.." Phoebe whispered to no one  
  
"Pratt'll catch ya" Piper finished for Phoebe  
  
"But still.. I would never hurt an innocent with a power"  
  
"Maybe through rage of Sophie's memory"  
  
"So tell me about the future" Paige asked "Am I in it?"  
  
"You might've been, but I wouldn't have recognised you" Piper answered  
  
"What else? Details please" Paige grinned  
  
"Prue was rich, had her own limo and everything"  
  
"Back to the task at hand.." Cole tried to redirect their conversation "To solve the problem we have to do what exactly?"  
  
Leo then orbed in.  
  
"To stop me from murdering.."  
  
"You're gonna murder someone?" Leo asked, really confused  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure yet" Phoebe sighed. She then had a premonition. The exact same premonition she had in the future when Future Leo handed her the newspaper clipping while she was in jail.  
  
"Oh God, that's gotta be bad" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Cole you so do not understand" Phoebe sighed for the millionth time "I will kill him if someone doesn't stop me"  
  
"I don't think you will" Cole assured  
  
"I've seen it, more than once" Phoebe explained "I've seen the prem twice. I've also lived the consequences"  
  
"Prem?" Paige asked  
  
"Premonition" Piper answered biting her tongue  
  
"I'm going for a walk" Phoebe concluded and walked out. Cole started after her.  
  
"Cole!" Piper warned  
  
"What?" Cole replied as Phoebe was out the door  
  
"She needs to be alone" Piper told him  
  
"She needs me"  
  
"Not right now" Piper shook her head  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Phoebe glanced up at the sky. It seemed like it was trying to tell her something important. The clouds looked like a soft blanket and the sun looked like a blazing fire and she shivered as she felt an icy wind brush violently against her skin. Her life: up above was the perfect paradise though she couldn't reach it, and on ground level she was being pushed around like a ping-pong ball.  
  
"Witch!" she heard a growl behind her. Phoebe spun around, expecting a demon to pounce on her any second. Though she spotted the demon cornering a woman in an alley. He threw a fireball at the cornered witch. Phoebe realised that there was nothing she could do to help her as the witch covered her face in instant reaction.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Phoebe yelled as she felt sadness for the life about to be lost right in front of her eyes, though the feeling soon turned into rage.  
  
She felt a jolt surge right through her body and she panicked as electricity flew towards the demon.  
  
The demon barely dodged it and whirled around and as if he knew she was a Charmed One, he disappeared--he blinked out.  
  
Phoebe felt the despair hit her, and crumbled to the floor. The power she had killed Cal with. She has it.  
  
There is nothing in her way to killing him, nothing at all. She would kill him, evil would win and she would become a murderer. She would have something in common with every creature she despised with such hatred that there was a fire ablaze inside of her. Not anymore. Is it even possible to hate yourself that much?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cole felt his heart wrench as he stared out of the window. She had been gone so long. He knew there had to be something he could do to help her. He wondered if Piper was wrong and that she might need him. *Only time will tell* he told himself sternly.  
  
A car pulled up the driveway, and he saw Phoebe in the passenger seat and it'd looked like she had been crying. Cole hurried to the door as the driver was helping Phoebe out.  
  
"You don't understand, Laura" Phoebe muttered "I'm gonna become a killer"  
  
"Hello" the driver introduced "My name's Laura, you know Phoebe don't you?"  
  
"Yes of course" Cole answered, "What happened?"  
  
"You know she's a witch?" Laura asked very cautiously  
  
"Yes, I know she's a Charmed One too. And the rest" Cole then repeated his question "What happened?"  
  
"She used one of the most stunning powers I've ever seen. She scared the demon that was attacking me off, though I don't know what happened next. Oh, by the way, I'm a witch too"  
  
"Come on in" Cole invited  
  
They walked into the manor. "Piper! Leo! Paige!" Cole yelled out  
  
"What's your problem? This better be--" Piper, holding a kitchen cloth, snapped at Cole as she walked out of the kitchen  
  
"Oh, hello" Piper smiled to Laura "Phoebe! You look horrible" Piper exclaimed helping Phoebe to the couch in the next room  
  
"Piper, this is Laura, a witch" Cole introduced "Piper's her sister," he explained to Laura  
  
"Like I was telling--"  
  
"Cole" he introduced "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself"  
  
"No problem. Like I was telling Cole, Phoebe scared off a demon that was going to kill me. Though then she just collapsed saying she was going to kill someone"  
  
"Has she mentioned anything else?" Piper asked, looking for a hint, any hint  
  
"Green. I don't know why that colour, but.." Laura trailed off  
  
"Didn't you say earlier that she scared the demon off by a power?" Cole asked, "What was it? Levitating?"  
  
"Some type of surge of electricity" Laura answered "Maybe it wore her out"  
  
"Electricity.. Oh god, Greene. Not the colour, Cal" Piper whispered to no- one in particular "It didn't wear her out, she's terrified that she'll kill him"  
  
"Why's she terrified?"  
  
"The premonition can finally happen. She can now kill him through an electric power. She knows that"  
  
"Cole.. Stop me from it. Don't let me kill" Phoebe hoarsely whispered from the couch "I don't.. I shouldn't.. Help me"  
  
"Cole, take her upstairs" Piper asked and then Cole helped her upstairs, into her bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

"How is she?" Piper, referring to Phoebe, asked Cole as he stumbled downstairs the next day  
  
"Coffee" she said as she handed him a cup  
  
"Thanks" he grumbled  
  
"Didn't have a good sleep?" Leo asked  
  
"Not really. She kept having nightmares," Cole answered as he remembered the amount of times he had to stroke her hair and whisper in her ear that it was just a bad dream.  
  
"Oooh. Bad. Do you think she'll be OK?" Piper asked  
  
"I gotta go. The Elders are calling" Leo said as he gave Piper a kiss and then he orbed out  
  
"I hope she'll be OK" Cole answered Piper "she's acting quite weird"  
  
"Maybe you should give her time" Paige suggested as she came into the room  
  
"Where you just listening in on our conversation?" Piper slyly eyed Paige  
  
"Uh huh. Did I miss something important?"  
  
Phoebe then bundled down the stairs and said hello.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Phoebe told them  
  
"Wanna talk about anything?" Piper asked her  
  
"Not really" Phoebe answered "Maybe a little later" and with that Phoebe went for a walk.  
  
It was really eerie because it was Sunday and the streets were mostly empty. It wasn't even that early. Rage boiled up inside of Phoebe as she spotted Cal Greene in front of her. *He shouldn't be here, he should be in jail* Phoebe told herself sternly. Another part of her warned her not to lose control. After all she had just received the power her premonition told her was murderous.  
  
Cal whipped around and faced her. Phoebe realised she must've followed him.  
  
"What's your problem?" Cal asked. Obviously he didn't recognise her. Silently Phoebe exploded though kept her calm and didn't say a word.  
  
*Yeah I have a problem. Sophie was a really good friend. I knew her even before High School. She was recently engaged. I had to comfort her sister when I was feeling rotten from the news. And over all of that, you got away with it*  
  
She felt a sudden jolt of energy corse through her body as it did before when she had faced that demon. She knew she should retreat to avoid what she knew would happen but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
Another ripple surged through her body. It felt so powerful and her rage at his smirk didn't help. Suddenly his face expression changed and Phoebe saw he was freaked out.  
  
"What was that?" he asked in a high pitched voice "I saw--What--Oh my"  
  
Phoebe knew it was a bad situation though she liked seeing the fear in his eyes. She liked hearing the scared voice. *Maybe he now knew what Sophie's last moments felt like. Just a little anyway*  
  
"Phoebe!" she heard a familiar voice yell as another surge about 10 times more powerful then the others surged. She levitated and jumped behind him. She held a hand on either side of his head. She waited for the next surge.  
  
*Hopefully I'll be able to control this at will so next time I won't have to wait for these jolts to get going before I can attack and kill*. She was surprised to hear the word in her mind but she was too far into her rage to care.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Piper's heart raced as she saw Phoebe levitate behind Cal. She couldn't believe what she just saw. She saw a blue lightning looking jolt circle around Phoebe's body. Piper saw the look in her eyes and it was pure hatred. Piper knew she couldn't stop it so she yelled out again.  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
Phoebe's head snapped up in her direction though Piper knew it was no good. Phoebe's body jolted again and Piper knew in no time she would have enough power to kill. Phoebe wasn't doing any of this slow, but it seemed forever to Piper.  
  
She wondered if this innocent could not be saved. She remembered Phoebe's words long ago. "Our job is to protect the innocent not punish the guilty. I know that, now you guys have to know that too," she had said as she took her place where Pratt had placed her, about to be burnt.  
  
Freezing, exploding. Damn, none of those powers would help the situation. She quickly raised her hands in sheer impossible hope and the impossible happened. They froze. They as in Phoebe too. A good witch froze. Or maybe not a good witch.  
  
"Phoebe don't tell me you're an evil witch," Piper whispered dreading the answer 


	4. Chapter 4

Piper stared at the sight for a few more seconds though knew she had to act quickly. She ran up to Cal and pulled him away from Phoebe. As Cal moved he unfroze.  
  
"What the?!" he gasped and then saw Phoebe still frozen  
  
"Cal, you better get a move on" Piper warned still eying and staring at her frozen sister.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" he asked still a little dazed  
  
"GO!" Piper yelled  
  
As Phoebe unfroze, electricity came from each hand and clashed together showing no harm to anyone. She stepped back, confused. She then glared angrily at Piper and retreated quickly and bolted around the corner. Piper glanced around and saw she was alone. She hadn't even noticed when Cal had left  
  
Piper's head spun as she made her way home  
  
"Is Leo back yet?" she yelled to anyone who was home  
  
"Nope" she heard someone answer. Piper walked towards the voice and found Cole reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hey, Cole" Piper said trying to get his attention "We have a little problem. Where's Paige?"  
  
"Work" he yawned not even glancing up from his reading  
  
"Phoebe nearly killed Cal this morning" Piper said knowing that it would get his attention  
  
"Are you sure?" Cole asked as he put the newspaper on the table next to him  
  
"Absolutely sure. Though the weirdest thing is it gets worse. I think"  
  
"You think there's worse?"  
  
"I froze her," Piper explained  
  
"You froze Cal? Wait why did you say her?"  
  
"I froze Phoebe"  
  
"Phoebe? I don't think you can… can you?"  
  
"Dunno, but I just did. I've only frozen Phoebe once before, I think. Not any other times that I can think of"  
  
"You can't freeze good witches"  
  
"Maybe she isn't a good witch anymore" Piper suggested  
  
"She wouldn't turn evil" Cole said confidently though then changed his tone "Would she?"  
  
"The only other possible explanation that I can think of is that she might be possessed" Piper continued, "The only other time I've frozen her was when she was possessed by the woogy"  
  
"Woogy? Huh?"  
  
"Never mind" Piper sighed as Leo orbed in behind Cole  
  
"Leo, I froze Phoebe" Piper said filling him in  
  
"You did?" he asked "Not that I wasn't expecting something like that"  
  
"What do you mean you weren't expecting it? I can't freeze good witches because they don't freeze" Piper eyed Leo "Hmm. What exactly do you know?"  
  
"Cole do you know anyone with the power to electrocute?" Leo asked Cole  
  
"No"  
  
"That's because it's rare. The only people who receive the power are witches who think about crossing over to the other side. To evil" Leo explained  
  
"She would never" Piper snapped "I know her better then any of you. Phoebe is not like that"  
  
"She's told me she was a rebel as a teenager. Maybe she has a dark core that's been waiting to corrupt her," Leo suggested  
  
"Taking drugs and shoplifting, like, a decade ago does not put you on the suspicion list of becoming evil"  
  
"But receiving that power is"  
  
"I need to go to her," Cole told them "Leo can you tell me where she is?"  
  
"She'll try to kill you if you get too close" he warned  
  
"She *needs* me" Cole snapped, "She can't get through this alone"  
  
"Even if I let you, I couldn't locate her anyway"  
  
"Why not?" Piper asked  
  
"I just told you. She's considering the dark side. I can only locate good witches. She is not a good witch"  
  
"She's not evil yet either" Piper pointed out  
  
"Like mortals are neutral, not on a side yet. I can't locate any mortals just like that"  
  
"Fine, I'll find her the hard way" Cole said storming out of the house  
  
"Cole, don't be stupid" Leo yelled, "She may kill you!" 


End file.
